


Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Workplace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “De todas maneras, podrías tener razón. De verdad, hay otros momentos durante nuestras carreras durante que me he sentido incómodo enfrente a las cameras. Pero esto fue malo. Kei y Daiki no dejaban de burlarse de mí para cuanto exacta fue la imitación que hiciste de mí.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu

**Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu**

**(Alguien a quien puedes mostrar tus sentimientos)**

“Te excitas con cosas realmente extrañas.”

La voz de Yuri estaba llana, pero Yuya sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado.

Acababan de rodar por el episodio del Donpishana para el ItaJan, y él había arrastrado Yuri en una sala vacía, comenzando a besarlo en cuanto la puerta se había cerrado detrás de ellos.

“No soy excitado.” clarificó, y por si acaso se apretó a él, probándoselo. “Sólo...” hizo una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros. “No lo sé. Quería estar contigo, y casa está leja.” explicó, sonriéndole y luego besándolo otra vez, más lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de los labios del menor contra los suyos. “Y de todas formas...” dijo, alejándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Cómo sabes de que se trata?”

“_Por favor_.” dijo Chinen, sarcástico. “Te conozco desde siempre, Yuya. Sé cómo funciona tu mente.”

“Vale, picaré. ¿Qué era?” preguntó el mayor, ahora separándose enteramente por él, cruzando los brazos y alejándose hasta que no estaba apoyado contra el borde de la mesa al centro de la sala.

Yuri suspiró melodramáticamente, acercándose, llevando las manos a su corbata, jugando con esa y mirándolo en los ojos.

“_Aishiteru yo._” dijo, con su mejor voz baja y su lengua de demonio, inclinando la cabeza por un lado y guiñando.

Y Yuya gimió porque, como siempre, tenía razón.

“Te odio.” murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Chinen rio bajo.

“¿Cómo? ¿Te digo que te quiero y tu respuesta es que me odias? Yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?” se burló de él, después se puso de puntillas y trató de besarlo, pero el mayor giró la cabeza para evitar que lo hiciera.

“Los tienes, ¿de verdad?” dijo, levantando una ceja y luego suspirando. “Ha sido incómodo.” puntualizó, finalmente cediendo y agachándose para besar a su novio.

“De todas maneras, te ha hecho venir gana de arrastrarme...” se miró alrededor, haciendo muecas. “¿Qué es esta sala?”

“Nunca he visto alguien entrar. Tendría que estar segura, cualquier cosa sea.” Yuya se encogió de hombros. “Y sí, me ha hecho querer de arrastrarte aquí y besarte. Pero no puedo estar seguro de la razón, nunca confío en mis reacciones cuando estoy contigo.”

Yuri sonrió, y se apretó más a él.

“Yo confío en esas.” le aseguró, besándolo otra vez. “Estoy seguro que se estén imaginando lo peor, afuera. Al menos, creo que nos hemos asegurado que ninguno vendrá en esta sala.”

Yuya le echó una mirada sucia, dándole un capirotazo en la frente.

“Espero que no. Se han ya burlando bastante de mí tal como está. Nunca he odiado más tener cámaras enfrente a nosotros.” comentó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor la cintura de Yuri, rozándole distraídamente la espalda.

“Francia, cada segundo. ItaJan, cuando nos vistieron como chicas. El Jumping tour, cuando me vestí como a Yankumi y traté de besarte. Cada performance de Kumo no Ito que hemos hecho por el TEN tour. Y el making de Hey! Say! 7.” terminó, pareciendo muy engreído.

“Algunas de esas cosas ocurrieron algo como once años atrás, Yu, cómo demonio te las rec...” empezó a lamentarse, pero se paró. “¿Has mencionado la cosa de los Hey! Say! 7?” le preguntó luego, sonrojándose.

La sonrisa de Yuri creció.

“Anda ya, Yuya. No eres para nada sutil. Para nada. Estabas tan incómodo que estaba imposible de ignorar.” se burló de él, y luego suspiró melodramáticamente. “Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Hice las paces mucho tiempo atrás con el hecho que eras un pervertido, entonces. Salió bastante bien para mí, después de todo.” extendió una mano, llevándola a la cara del mayor, y pese a que se estuviera burlando de él, el gesto estaba increíblemente tierno.

“Aunque eras tú que seguías lanzándote sobre de mí.” dijo Yuya, a regañadientes.

“Tenía trece años, Yuu.” le hizo notar el menor. “Lejos de mí tener alguna mala intención hacia ti.”

“Mocoso.” murmuró Takaki, después suspiró. “De todas maneras, podrías tener razón. De verdad, hay otros momentos durante nuestras carreras durante que me he sentido incómodo enfrente a las cameras. Pero esto fue malo. Kei y Daiki no dejaban de burlarse de mí para cuanto exacta fue la imitación que hiciste de mí.”

Chinen sonrió, y ahora no había nada travieso en esa sonrisa.

“Tengo que haber hecho un buen trabajo si les he hecho olvidar tan fácilmente de cómo fue la imitación de Hikaru.” dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “No lo sé. Vino naturalmente.”

Yuya se quejó, agachándose para esconderse en el recodo de su cuello.

“¿Cuántas veces te lo digo para hacértelo hacer tan perfecto?” murmuró contra su piel.

“Demasiadas.” contestó Yuri, franco. “Nunca bastante.” añadió luego, y su voz estaba más suave.

“Mh, ¿en serio?” sonrió Yuya, deleitándose del calor del cuerpo del menor contra el suyo. “¿Estás seguro que no tengo que bajar un poco el tono? No querría pasar como pegajoso.” bromó, alejándose un poco y mirándolo. “Aun tú has hecho tu parte muy bien. Yamada adivinó que era yo en cuatro preguntas, es bastante impresionante.”

“Ahora que lo pienso.” dijo Yuri, haciendo muecas. “Es toda tu culpa si no hice la final.” remarcó, tomando un paso atrás y mirando a su novio con aire enojado.

“Has saboteado a ti mismo.” el mayor lo contradijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No es mi culpa si me conoces demasiado bien.”

“No es mi culpa si eres como un libro abierto.” le dijo Yuri. “Y maldito Hikaru, siempre esperaba que yo contestara a las preguntas primero, pues no podía simplemente ir con sus respuestas. Y no podía mentir descaradamente, yo no hago trampa como a Yamada.”

“Yuri.” Yuya lo paró, tomando su cara en las manos y riendo bajo. “Dilo otra vez.”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué Yamada es un tramposo inconfiable? Voy a escribirlo en las paredes si lo quieres.” le dijo, pero sabía de qué estuviera hablando Yuya.

“Yuri...” fue todo que dijo el mayor, tirándolo más cerca.

“_Aishiteru yo_.” le dijo el menor, de verdad aún bastante orgulloso de sí para cuanto tuviera éxito de sonar como a Takaki.

Sin embargo, el mayor no estaba satisfecho.

“No yo. Tú.”

Yuri tomó su tiempo. Se movió en el abrazo de Yuya, acariciándole el mentón con la nariz y más alto, hasta que sus bocas no estaban pegadas.

“Aishiteru.” murmuró contra sus labios. Sintió a Yuya sonreír, un poco engreído, y sacudió la cabeza. “¿Qué piensas de dejarme oír el original ahora?” demandó, mordiendo en chiste el labio inferior del mayor.

Yuya rio, envolviéndolo en los brazos y mirándolo fijo en los ojos.

“Aishiteru yo, Chinen Yuri.”

Y estaba increíblemente parecido, pero para Yuri hacía toda la diferencia.


End file.
